User talk:128.255.195.88
log the fuck on when you post you lazy punk.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :cba. that would require me to either a) create a new account or b) figure out which email address i used for my original account. 07:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::bravemcdanny@gmail.com--Relyk 07:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::No. 07:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::bravemcdanny@gmail.com--Relyk 07:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Just in case I'm Danny McCedave Also.. Auron suffers from mental retardation. If Auron desires that I use my account, I would ask Auron to figure out what email I used for it so I can recover my password that got fragged in the move. If the case is otherwise, I would ask that Auron respect this as my current userpage, if for no other reason than that deleting this page again would violate 1RV. inb4 wotever lame excuse Auron has, unless Auron has successfully completed a post-graduate program in Copyright Law. (Speaking of which, Auron has been wrong all along. Auron should really learn what "Fair use" is.) 21:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) your dumb. learn2gw. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Readem, NPA is not necessary. Also, gw > irl mirite? 22:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::lol@that beingNPA FrostytheAdmin 22:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::lol@thinking thats funny--Relyk 22:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) look at deez niggahz trollin on mah paij. 01:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) fair use doesn't apply to our wiki hosting pokemon images. Because you have literally no fucking idea what you're talking about, read. We are not a journalistic entity, we are not documenting pokemon, and so we can't use fair use as a defense. If we were a wiki about pokemon, we could use fair use as a defense to host images, as long as we didn't interfere with Nintendo/Game Freaks' ability to make money using pokemon. Please don't spout off about bullshit when you don't have the first clue, thanks. -Auron 04:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :ups, ur a copyright lawyer mirite? try reading things yourself tbh, fgt. also, where's my password? 02:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::You obviously aren't a copyright lawyer, nor have you tried reading things yourself. Did you miss the part that said "the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright." ::Also, I didn't lose your damn password. It isn't my job to find it again. Be less careless. -Auron 14:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::So, basically, I could upload a piplup, tell everyone it's used for critisism and it wouldn't be a copyvio?:/ Brandnew. 14:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::probably not, you'd need a valid reason to be criticising piplups on here...or just criticising them in general >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::regarding your password, if you can convince wikia to add this extension then we can find which e-mail you used. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::ups. cba to try to convince people. Though, what exact part of copyright law does it violate then? I've done quite a bit of copyright research, seeing as I'm a graphics editor at my local newspaper (if you'd like to know which, just MSN me), and I've yet to find a single case where I couldn't use any image I so desired, so long as it wasn't direct copy paste. Not to mention, the quality of most of the infringing images on here is so terrible, as most have been resized for signatures, that no one in their right mind would consider it usable for reproduction in any manner. 05:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC)